


Teacher, tell me, what's my lesson?

by AniKit



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bad Relationship, Character Development, Drugs, Felix tries his best, First Time, Innocent Jack, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Mark, Mild Smut, Naive Jack, Pining, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniKit/pseuds/AniKit
Summary: Jack is not doing too good in Mark’s classes, and desperate for high scores at the end of the year, he takes his teachers offer to trade his body for good grades.





	1. Looking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Norwegian and have no clue how college functions in America, so please bear with me. The college life, Mark's subject and things like that is not going to be in focus in this fic. It's gonna be the relationship between the characters.

Sean was the kind of person who always got along with both kids and adults, from a very young age. He was quiet, kind and helpful. He didn’t mind doing homework or labor. He helped around at home, and he helped at school. He always shared what he had, he seldom said no and he always did what was expected of him. He didn’t break rules, he didn’t shout and he didn’t get into fights. He was a top student, a loyal friend and a mothers dream come true.  
He might as well be a furniture. He might as well be a part of the wall. Because someone who never shouts, never brakes rules and always does as expected, goes unnoticed.  
That is, until someone noticed him.

“Will you not even put your mind to it, Sean?”  
Sean glanced up at the teacher before he lowered his eyes to his desk – his cheeks flushed. He was angry, but couldn’t bring himself to stand up to Mr. Fishbach. It wouldn’t be in his place to be rude to the professor, no matter how unfair that man was. Still, it was always Sean who got called out. The other students could disrupt and interrupt as much as they wanted, and Mr. Fishbach barely lifted a finger. But as soon as Sean – god forbid – looked out the window, the professor was over him like a hawk, embarrassing him in front of the class.  
Sean already felt like an idiot for doing so bad in his classes, and the anxiety of being in the same room as that bully, made him do it even worse. Sean had always done good in all classes, and the low grades in this one class… It should be OK – most people would think it was OK with one bad grade among all great ones – but Sean hated it. It felt wrong, not being the good student. It was all he was, all his personality wrapped up in his good grades, and he wasn’t himself when he was being STUPID.  
“Are you not going to answer me?”  
Sean’s face got redder, in both embarrassment and anger, and he looked up at the teacher.  
He was a handsome man, for sure, and when Sean first had him, he let his mind wander away in some fairytale story where he and this kind, handsome teacher fell in love and rode into the sunset together.  
The fairytales in his mind involving the teacher was a little bloodier now.  
“I’m trying,” Sean answered, his voice soft. In America, his accent stuck out, and it was best to keep his voice low to avoid making it too obvious. Anyway, he could feel his lips trembling. He had all eyes on him, and Sean didn’t feel good in the spotlight.  
Worst part; it was like Mr. Fishbach new, and took advantage of it. Sean had no idea why the professor enjoyed tormenting him, but it had to be some rather fucked up hobby. The job must be boring.  
“Well, what you need to learn to pass this class is up here on the board. Not out the window,” Mr. Fishbach said.  
Sean scowled. He itched to give him the finger and call him out on being a fucking douchebag of a teacher - a shame to the whole school. But of course, as always, Sean did not cross that line. He stayed silent and obedient. He shrugged, and pointed his eyes at the board. They stayed there, determined, until Mr. Fishbach sighed and continued on with the class.  
If Sean looked around, he would have seen supportive smiles from his classmates, but his eyes stayed glued to the board for the rest of the class.

“Hey, you’re done for today, right?” Felix asked as Mr. Fishbach dismissed the class at last.  
“Yeah,” Sean answered as he shoved his books into his green backpack.  
“You want to get your computer and crash at my place?”  
Sean nodded with a small smile. He walked across the room with Felix, ready for freedom, when Mark called out after him.  
Sean stopped, and saw Felix rolling his eyes as he left the room and shut the door behind him.  
“I have gone through the essay you delivered last week, Sean.”  
Sean didn’t say anything. Mark had told the class that he wasn’t done going through the essays yet.  
“We’re halfway through the year, and it’s not looking promising.” Mark handed Sean a sheet of paper. As he looked down at it, he saw that it was his essay. It had gotten as F. He didn’t think it was that bad. But it must have been. He was doing really badly.  
Dread filled Sean like wet cement, clogging up his insides and leaving him heavy.  
He was doing really badly. He was trying, and still he was doing so badly. He was stupid. Actually stupid. Everyone who had told him how good he was, and how intelligent… Had they all been too easy on him?  
Sean glanced up at the professor, and saw that he was studying him. Calculating his reaction. Sean hoped to God he couldn’t see that he was on the verge of crying.  
This red, thick F – it wasn’t him.  
“I’m trying,” Sean said softly. “I-I really am, I-I…” Sean looked up at the professor again. Mr. Fishbach’s face was unreadable. “Can’t you help me?” Sean asked. There wasn’t much pride to swallow. Mr. Fishbach may be a jerk, but it was probably because he was frustrated with how badly Sean was doing. Besides, Sean always trusted authority-figures. They were there to help him. Guide him.  
Mr. Fishbach wanted was what best for him.  
The professor smiled then. He looked genuinely happy, and Sean couldn’t help but to smile softly back. It was the first time, in a long time, that the teacher had smiled at him. Sean finally felt he must have done something right by him.  
“Of course I will help you,” Mr. Fishbach said, his voice as smooth as ever. “If you’re willing to let me help you. If you really, really want to do well.”  
Sean nodded enthusiastically.  
“Good,” the older male reached out, and laid a hand on Sean’s shoulder. It felt warm and reassuring, and Sean felt utterly pleased at himself for asking the teacher for help. It seemed to be what the teacher had wanted all along. “You have a class with me tomorrow, right?” Sean nodded. “Stay behind. If you do as I say, You’ll have an A by the end of the year.”  
Sean couldn’t understand how that was even possible, but he just nodded again – too happy to care.  
Mr. Fishbach would teach him! There would not any ugly F’s to mess up his line of pretty A’s at the end of the year!

“I don’t get why he’s suddenly so keen on helping out now. He hasn’t been much of a help ‘til now.”  
Sean and Felix were sitting side by side with a table shoved into a corner – both their eyes clued to each their computer screen.  
“I haven’t asked,” Sean said as his character on the game watched Felix’s character go loose on the slow-moving zombies in the street. “Maybe he thought I didn’t care. That I was just lazy, like a lot of students.”  
Felix scoffed. “If he thought you were just lazy, he must be eating lunch alone in the bathroom. The other teachers probably talk about you all the time.” He grinned and looked over at Sean. “Wonder child.”  
“A wonder child is an unusually gifted or talented child, Fe,” Sean said. “I just do my homework.”  
“Maybe I could be your homework sometime,” Felix said, exaggerating his accent like he sometimes did when he was joking.  
Jack snorted. Felix was probably the only one who could flirt with him without Sean getting all flustered. He handled people coming on to him pretty badly, both women and men. Maybe he was in the minority being nineteen and still a virgin, but he wasn’t in a hurry. First, there was puberty where he spent a lot of time even figuring out what sex he was attracted to. Then he had to come to terms with liking men. Then, he had to be tough and tell people. And in the end, he figured out he wasn’t much of the romantic or sexual type. He just didn’t have time for flirting or dating or sexting. He had school, gaming and Felix. After a life where romance and sexuality where pretty much absent, Sean was still very shy when it came to things like that.  
Still, it’s not like he didn’t have fantasies. He’d fantasized about his first big crush in high school – Harry Bone. Or his first celebrity crush, Orlando Bloom. Or well… More Legolas really. He’d guiltily fantasized about Mr. Fishbach – who, in his dreams, had been as kind as his cock had been big. Fuck, he’d even fantasized about Felix some time into their friendship.  
Sean glanced at the time on his phone, biting his lip as he saw that it was way past bedtime.  
“I gotta get up in five hours, Fe,” he said, and his best friend groaned. “I need my beauty sleep.”  
“You really don’t,” Felix muttered, but he was saving and closing the game already.  
“Are we gonna fight over the couch today too?” Sean asked with the corner of his lip curled. Felix shut down his computer and got up from his chair, stretching with his arms straight over his head.  
“Nope. You take the bed, Jack. I insist, as always.”  
“You’re gonna ruin your back.”  
Felix just smiled and shook his head.  
“Let me know when you’re done in the bathroom, OK?”  
“OK,” Sean said, and went to get ready for bed.

Sean was excited for the one-on-one with Mr. Fishbach the next day. Sure, the teacher had been a pain in the ass, but Sean was sure that he would be much more pleasant when focusing on Sean alone. In addition, if he continued to be an ass, at least the whole class wouldn’t be there to see it.  
Mr. Fishbach’s class wasn’t until the afternoon, and both Sean and Felix had some free time beforehand, so they ate lunch together in the park near the college.  
“People are checking you out, you know,” Felix unexpectedly said, his voice muffled through his mouthful of egg sandwich. Sean gave him a pointed look as he lowered his spoon.  
“Yeah? I don’t think so,” he said.  
“I see them looking.”  
“Yeah, Fe. I also look at people I’m passing by sometimes. Doesn’t mean I’m checking them out.”  
“You look at their ass? That guy over there,” Felix pointed to some place behind Sean. “He’s looking at your ass.”  
Sean turned to look on instinct, and was just in time to see a guy quickly turn his head away to fake focus on his friends. Sean had been lying on his side, knees bent and leaning on his elbow. Now, he sat up, firmly planting his ass beneath him.  
“He was not,” he grumbled, and Felix grinned. “Why are you even taking notice of shit like that? Who cares?”  
Felix shrugged, taking another bite of his sandwich. “I’m just keeping an eye out for you,” he answered. Sean thought that was all the answer he was gonna get, but after some seconds in silence, Felix seemed to have more to say. “You know I don’t give a shit about… Like, I mean, your virginity. Stay that for all your life if you want, whatever. I’m just curious. I guess I want to… Like, do you check out guys? Do you have any interest in bodies at all?”  
Felix was treading carefully, and Sean knew it wasn’t because Felix was shy when it came to this stuff. He was being careful because he knew how flustered it made Sean. Sean already knew Felix didn’t judge him for being a virgin, but he appreciated that Felix didn’t make fun of Sean’s… Innocence at the topic.  
It was stupid really, being so pussy about it. He was acting like a twelve-year-old Christian girl.  
“Yeah,” he said bluntly before shoving a spoonful of blueberry yogurt in his mouth. “I do.”

He didn’t say more after that – just glanced up at Felix who was watching Sean’s tongue clean the spoon, seemingly deep in thought.


	2. Open it at chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all changes, this is where it all starts.

Sean chose to sit at the very front in Mr. Fishbach’s class that day – feeling that the teacher wouldn’t single him out this time. He paid extra attention to everything the professor said, and wrote down notes enthusiastically. Sometimes, when Sean was looking up at the teacher, their eyes met. Fishbach didn’t quite smile, but Sean saw his face get a little softer.  
The daydreams appeared again. A handsome, kind man who would sweep Sean off his feet and shower him in love.  
“Class dismissed.”  
The students began to pack their bags – some with patient calmness, and some with stressful hurry – and Sean grinned over at Felix who sat next to him. Felix just rolled his eyes and left his seat with a pat on Sean’s back.  
“Nerd,” Sean heard him mutter, and he knew it had been intended for him to hear.  
When Sean finally was alone with the professor, he suddenly began to feel nervous. He chewed carefully on the inner side of his cheek while smoothing out the brown floof on top of his head.  
Maybe he would do really bad, even with special help. Maybe the teacher would lose patience with him. Maybe he would get angry.  
Sean couldn’t stand anyone being angry at him. It was the worst feeling, and he would avoid it at pretty much any cost. He didn’t like confrontation.  
“Sean.” Sean quickly looked up to see Fishbach beckoning to him. The Irishman left the desk he was sitting on, on the lowest stair of the tribune-setup, and went to Fishbach with his hands fidgeting. As Sean stood in front of him, Fishbach placed his palms on the teachers-desk behind him, and leaned towards it.  
His T-shirt was tightfitting on him. They always were.  
“Why do you think this subject is so hard for you, Sean?” Fishbach asked, his head slightly cocked.  
Sean smiled a little, more out of nervousness than anything else. “It… It just is, professor. I just can’t seem to really understand it. Or remember.”  
“In other classes you show a great capability of both understanding and remembering, Sean,” Fishbach said sharply. He raised an eyebrow. “Think it might got something to do with me?”  
Before Sean could stutter out an answer, Fishbach was talking again. “The best way to get an understanding of a subject is to start from the beginning. Somewhere you have fallen out, and since then things has stopped making sense to you. If you build a brick wall where there are missing several bricks, the wall won’t stand for long. So let’s start at the very beginning, shall we?”  
Fishbach gestured for Sean to take place on the chair behind the teacher’s desk, and then dropped the subject’s book on the desk in front of the younger one.  
“Open it at chapter one.”  
Fishbach proceeded to read the pages together with him, pointing out important parts and explaining them in debt, but still in a simpler way than the book explained it. He then made Sean repeat what he had just learned, forcing him to show that he understood. It went really well at first. Sean did understand it better, and he could feel it stick as he explained what he had just learned to Fishbach. But after a few minutes, he became aware of the teachers breath on the back of his neck. The way the older man stood – leaning over him. Sometimes, Fishbach would lean on the desk, with one arm on each side of Sean, and Sean would feel strapped in a way that made him feel both uncomfortable, and… Something else that he couldn’t explain. The professor frequently laid a hand on Sean’s shoulder, and Sean could feel his fingers on the bare of his neck.  
He was losing concentration. The words Fishbach read out loud to him, was lost in the feeling of his chest almost resting on Jacks upper back. After some time, he found he couldn’t repeat what Fishbach had just tried to teach him. Arousal was building up in the pit of his stomach.  
“Are you nervous, Sean?” Fishbach said after a while, and Sean was relieved to hear that he sounded concerned, not angry. Both of the teacher’s hands found Sean’s shoulders, and then he was kneading them gently. “You’ll get there eventually,” he said, bending down so that his lips where close to Sean’s neck again, hot breath running over it. Sean shivered, and then blushed, hoping Fishbach didn’t notice. The hands kept massaging, and Sean was slightly aware that it didn’t seem quite friendly anymore. “You’re just gonna need a couple more private sessions with me,” Fishbach continued. He stood up straight, his hands leaving Sean’s shoulders. Sean felt both relief and disappointment. It had felt good, but it made him uncertain. The teacher had never acted like this before. No teacher had ever acted like this with him before.  
Fishbach dragged the chair Sean sat on away from the desk, so that he could position himself in front of the younger man.  
“Stand up,” he said. Sean, true to himself, followed orders. “Stand with your back against the wall.” Fishbach nodded towards the wall behind Sean, where the giant blackboard hung. Even though Sean didn’t understand where this could possibly be going, he took a step back. Even though this all made him so uncertain he almost felt scared, he took another step back. Even though the whole room suddenly felt so cold, he took yet another step back. Even though warning bells were going off in his head, he finally hit his back against the wall.  
The professor chuckled then, and Sean recognized something akin to amaze in his dark eyes.  
“If I promise you an A at the end of the year,” he said, his voice unusually husky with want. Want that Jack couldn’t really bring himself to realize was there. Because this was his teacher. The trustworthy adult made to make him ready for life. He was coming closer – way past Sean’s personal space. “Would you give yourself to me?”  
“What?” Sean breathed, and Mark gripped his wrists and pinned them to the wall over Sean’s head. “This isn’t allowed,” Sean added, his voice almost whining with emotion. Fishbach’s face was so, so close. Lips almost touching. Sean felt warm all over, and his wrists burned under his teachers touch.  
“Telling someone won’t give you what you want,” Fishbach said, his breath ghosting over Sean’s slightly parted lips. “Are you sure,” Mark stepped forward, pressing his crotch into Sean’s, making Sean whimper. “You want this to stop?”  
Yes. No. He was scared. But he couldn’t deny that he was horny as hell.  
Then Fishbach leaned in and kissed him, and Sean let him take control. It was new to Sean, and he wasn’t sure he was doing it right, but he managed to lose himself in their tongues touching and the sharing of breath. Fishbach’s crotch was still planted firmly against Sean’s own, and now they began humping desperately against each other. Sean was painfully hard already, and he didn’t recognize his own mind through all the want and need. All uncertainties drowned in the lust.  
When Fishbach harshly bended him over the desk and dragged Sean’s pants and boxer down his legs, the uncertainty flared up a bit again. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t how his first time was supposed to be. This wasn’t something he should do with a teacher. A part of him wanted this, and a part of him didn’t. A big part of him just couldn’t say no either way.  
Then a finger was shoved into him, and all sense flew out the window as he mewled and begged for more.

‘Don't think I've been this nervous with a cold drink~  
In my two hands, saying no thanks’~  
Jack lay on his bed in his dorm room, looking up at the roof as his phone started ringing, playing one of his favorite songs.  
‘Like any way it goes cause I know things~  
They shouldn't have told me~  
Now I'm thinking what for~  
Hanging by a sentence at the drug store’~  
He could bring himself to answer it. He couldn’t bring himself to move. His mind was replaying it over and over again; the ‘private lesson’ with Mr. Fishbach.  
He couldn’t quite believe what had happened. Yet he felt it so well on his body. It was etched into his memory, like a tattoo on his mind. The dark eyes filled with lust, and the wandering hands all over his body. The feelings washing over him; too undeniable for his own liking. He felt dirty. He felt satisfied.  
And god damn, he wanted more. He wanted more of those fingers inside of him, stretching him, opening him. He wanted that cock inside of him again, pumping, thrusting.  
‘Barely even steady out the front door~  
Hate my own shit, but I love yours~  
Fuck I really love yours’~  
Sean had been controlled by everyone else his whole life. Even though a lot about what just happened was wrong, it felt natural to him to be controlled as Fishbach controlled him. It felt so, so wrong, it felt so, so right. Or maybe not right at all. Maybe just good.  
He kind of wanted to run into the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror, to see if he looked any different. But of course he didn’t. So much had happened in so little time, yet nothing had really changed.  
‘7 in the afternoon, half asleep, count the cars~  
All I think about is you constantly, that's the hard part~  
Static on the line, I hear it all the time~  
But I'm quiet when you make me-‘~ The call went to voicemail.  
After Fishbach was done with him - and Sean was filled for the very first time – he leaned over Sean’s back and rested there for a moment. He’d had his arms tightly around his student, and Sean had felt tired and protected. When Fishbach had gotten his strength back, he’d moved backwards and sat himself against the wall with Sean resting between his legs with his back against Fishbach’s hard chest. Then he jacked Sean of while whispering things in his ear. Things that made Sean’s skin crawl deliciously. As he came, Sean somehow knew it wouldn’t be the last time Fishbach made him unravel like his.  
“I’ll teach you,” Fishbach said as Sean came down from his high. “I’ll teach you way more than what you though you needed to learn.”  
And they’d laid there, feeling each other’s warmth for a while, until Fishbach said that the lesson was over. Sean left. He didn’t scold the professor for what he did, and he didn’t threat to tell anyone. Maybe he should have. The sense in him told him so. But he desperately wanted to see where this was going. He wanted more.  
‘Don't think I've been this nervous with a cold drink~  
In my two hands, saying no thanks’~  
His phone started singing again, and he leaned over to see that Felix was calling. For the second time. With his mind still replaying the sex over and over, he reached out and answered it.  
“Sean?”  
“Hey.”  
“Dude, are you coming here, or what? Your pc is here. Aren’t we gonna continue our-“  
“Fishbach fucked me, Felix.”  
Silence.  
“What?”


	3. Or?

Fifteen minutes later Sean was still lying on his bed, only on his stomach now, and with Felix sitting on the bed with him. The swede had his back against the wall, and his knees were bended so that Sean’s legs could go under them. He had a hand on Sean’s back, stroking it.  
“I don’t get it,” he mumbled while looking at the wall ahead of him. “I thought you wanted you first time to be, like… Special, or some shit.”  
“It was pretty special,” Sean said with a soft smile. “More exciting than your first, I bet.” He looked up at Felix, but Felix didn’t seem amused. He seemed distant, like in deep thought. The hand that wasn’t scratching Sean’s back, was fidgeting with the hem of his black T-shirt.  
“Well, how did he do it then?” the blonde finally asked, still not looking at Sean.  
“I’m not gonna describe it to you,” Sean giggled. For the first time since he came, Felix smiled, and Sean’s chest felt a little lighter. Maybe, in the back of his mind, there existed a fear of his best friend looking at him differently.  
“I don’t want you to describe that shit to me,” Felix said. “I just… Did it hurt? Did he…” It seemed as if he couldn’t quite find the words. Maybe it was strange for him to talk to Sean about this after it had been almost taboo for such a long time.  
“Yeah,” Sean answered truthfully, and he saw the care in Felix’s stormy eyes as he looked down at him. “It was worth it though. It got better.” Sean bit his lip as Felix continued to look at him, as if suspecting him of lying. “It got…” Sean blushed and looked down at his pillow, just millimeters from his face. “I felt really good.” He guessed he wasn’t so good at talking about it still.  
Felix cleared his throat behind him. “Was he good to you? Did he pressure you into it? Was it OK with you the whole way?”  
Sean sighed, closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the soft pillow. It smelled of cleaning powder. He let himself just feel the hand on his back for a moment, stroking softly up and down. It felt especially good on his lower back and between his shoulder blades. He thought of all the confusion and worry as Fishbach had made him stand against the wall. How it all seemed so staged, like the professor had planned this. How Sean had felt trapped in between his arms.  
But it was a good kind of trapped. He’d wanted it himself, didn’t he? When Sean was told to stand against the wall, he was already half-hard. He wanted Fishbach, and Fishbach just gave him what he wanted. Sean would never have dared to go for it himself.  
“He didn’t pressure me. I wanted it.” Felix just murmured in reply. “He even made me come.”  
The hand stopped scratching, and Felix made a noise deep in his throat – too short and sudden for Sean to understand it’s meaning. “That doesn’t mean-“ Felix started, and for that moment he sounded upset. But he interrupted himself with a sigh, and lay himself down on the bed beside Sean. “Just don’t do anything stupid, Sean. I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself, but there are some bad people out there who’ll try to take advantage of you.”  
Sean opened his eyes and put his right cheek on the pillow so that he was looking into his friends eyes. They seemed too serious for Felix'’ usually carefree personality.  
“You tell me if anyone tries to hurt you, OK?” Felix said, and Sean found himself mute at the weight of Felix’s words. “You can always call me if you get in trouble. Anytime.”   
Sean blinked. “Okay?”  
The corner of Felix’s lips curled, and he folded his arms and lay on his back, looking up at the roof like Sean had done earlier.  
“What is he expecting from you now?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, are you fuck buddies now, or what? Or did he confess his undying love for you, and you are getting married?”  
“He said I had to have more private lessons with him.”  
“You HAD to?”  
“If I want to get good grades.”  
Felix looked back at Sean, his eyes wide. “Are you understanding what you’re fucking saying, Sean?” Felix’s next words were said unusually slow, like he was talking to someone who didn’t quite understand English. “He’s using your grades as a leverage to make you fuck him.”  
Sean frowned. “No, he’s gonna teach me! He did today! Sex is just… A bonus.”  
Felix seemed just about ready to slap the shit out of him then, but ended up just huffing in despair.  
“Why do you worry so about it?” Sean asked his pouting friend.  
“I just don’t want him taking advantage of you. He’s like, what? Ten years older than you?”  
“Eleven.”  
“I’m just saying that you could’ve found another student, around your own age.”  
“You sound like a mom.”  
Felix grinned and looked at Sean fondly. “If that means I get the role of looking after you… That’s fine by me.”  
Just then, the door to the dorm room opened, and Sean’s roommate came in. He smiled drowsily at the two in bed as he discovered them there.  
“Eyyyyy. What have we- Don’t you- Don’t you stop fucking just because I came in, alright buddy buddies? Alright.” Cry – Sean didn’t know him by any other name – shuffled to the bed on his side of the room, and fell into it face first. “I’mma just go nighty-night here, while you go humpty-dumpty over there, alright? Don’t mind me,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had his face pressed into. “I’ve just been smoking some of that Sean-hair, if you know what I mean.” Muffled laughter sounded from the pillow. Then snoring.  
Felix looked at Cry weirdly for a moment more before he grinned at Jack.  
“So you gonna come play with me, or not?”

Sean didn’t have any classes with Mr. Fishbach before the next week, and his mind buzzed with thoughts of him the whole weekend. It didn’t quite feel like a crush, but Sean didn’t know what else it could be. There was a mix of both excitement and nervousness, pretty much the same as when he was in the room with the teacher. If he felt like this only by thinking of him, how was it gonna feel to be alone with the man again?  
Felix did his best to distract Sean. They played videogames, watched horror movies, went out with some other friends and on Saturday night, they went to a free concert. With booze. And Felix got shit-faced-drunk.  
“Here we are, Jack,” Felix drawled, leaning his entire weight on Jack’s poor shoulder as they stood and watched the stage from way in the back. “You. Me. We. Here. Together. Like this. Like it’s destiny.” Sean could only smile and roll his eyes. He didn’t drink. He didn’t feel like losing control like Felix did, but it was fun still being part of it and seeing Felix make an idiot of himself. Felix acted like he always had to watch over Sean, when in reality, Sean felt more like a mother to Felix. “D’you think that it was destiny, Sean? For us two to meet?”  
Maybe. Sean liked to think there was a higher force looking after him, guiding him. Not God, not anything even remotely close to human. Just something bigger, pushing him in the right direction. Felix had definitively been something right.  
“Yeah, I guess,” Sean said, closing his eyes and listening to the live music and the sound of people having a good time. “Either way, I’m glad I met you.”  
Felix murmured a reply Jack didn’t quite understand, but he sounded content with Sean’s answer.  
The music was evocative, the summer-night temperature was perfect and a handful of stars winked down at them from the dark blue sky. Sean had his best friend by his side, leaning on the Irishman’s shoulder with the biggest grin on his face, nodding his head with the music. It was their day off. This moment right here, right now, was the perfect moment.  
Yet, Sean found himself longing to be in the classroom again, with dark, serious eyes looming over him.

On Monday, Sean didn’t even mind when the alarm woke him up. He was ready way sooner than normal, almost shaking with energy as he waited for Felix to get ready. Felix only gave him a what-the-fuck look with his bedhead still intact and sleep in his eyes.  
“Can you please be normal?” he said with his morning-voice, sounding more like The Grudge than anything else.  
“Can you be bet- a- Can you be…” Felix raised a brow as Sean struggled. “Can you please be not so ugly?”  
Felix snorted. “That’s very good, Sean. You really got me.”  
Mr. Fishbach’s class was the second one Sean had that day, and as he did last time, he found a place in the front. Admittedly, he didn’t manage to pay attention in class – he was too focused on the excitement and Mr. Fishbach’s body. Hopefully he would make it up after class.   
Finally, class was over, and Sean patiently waited as everyone else left the room. Felix sent him a disapproving look before he left, but didn’t say anything.  
The last student left the room, and closed the door behind them. Sean nervously tapped his fingers on the desk as his eyes left the door to find Mr. Fishbach’s. The promising smirk on the professor’s face almost made him lose his breath in anticipation.


	4. Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we think we know what we're going into, but we don't.

“Come with me, Sean,” Mr. Fishbach said without even looking at the younger man, and Sean jumped up from his seat to follow his professor. They walked out of the classroom, and down the hall, through the masses of students milling about. No one paid them more than a single glance.  
Sean didn’t really think of what was happening before Mr. Fishbach led him out of the school building, into the school yard and towards the parking lot.  
“Can ah… Do you mind me asking where we are going?” Sean asked, whether Mr. Fishbach minded or not. The professor didn’t answer, and Sean felt the shame of being ignored press his lips together, commanding silence of himself.  
Mr. Fishbach went to what Sean assumed was his own car, one of the closest to the building, and opened the door to the passenger seat. He looked expectantly over at Sean. Sean looked nervously back.  
Mr. Fishbach smiled then, and it sent a wave of relief through Sean. There he was, scared that the teacher might hate him again.  
“If I can be honest with you, Sean – you seem a little nervous when at school. I thought I could bring you somewhere more comfortable, where you’re under better circumstances to focus and learn.”  
“But I have another class soon,” Sean said.   
“With Mrs. Walker, right?” The professor asked, and Sean was surprised he knew his schedule. “She talks about you a lot. Says you’re doing outstanding in her class, like you’re doing in most classes. You can afford missing classes where you’re already doing brilliantly, Sean. You can’t afford to miss any of mine.”  
Sean nodded. Then he got into the black BMW. It was weird, being in a teacher’s car. Normally, just being in a new car made Sean feel strange and nervous. He almost felt trapped. The car’s driver could probably trap him if he wanted.  
Mr. Fishbach got in next to him, and started the car. As they drove away from the parking lot, Sean had his hands folded tightly between his legs while chewing his lip and looking out the window.  
Where was Mr. Fishbach taking him? Were they going to fuck again? Or wouldn’t they? Would the teacher want to talk about it, and maybe even apologize and explain his actions? Or would he just pretend it never happened?  
Admittedly, Sean really hoped they would fuck. As soon as the thought came up, he could feel himself blush, and he smiled with his bottom lip still trapped between his left front tooth. His thighs closed around his folded hands.  
The drive lasted for about ten minutes before Mr. Fishbach parked the car in the driveway next to a small, but beautiful house. It didn’t seem very modern, but was adorned with a beautiful front yard filled with blooming flowers in summer colors. It seemed to be newly painted dark grey with white trimmings. Stairs of white stone lead to the entrance, which stood under a balcony where the railing was adorned with more flowers.  
Pretty as it was, Sean was still anxious about being brought to what seemed to be a private home. Was this Mr. Fishbach’s house? Sean doubted he would be more comfortable studying here. Quite the opposite actually.  
Still, he didn’t word his worries to Mr. Fishbach, but followed him silently into the home. It was pretty inside too, with light walls and light wooden floors. The living room was not too small and not too big, but just big enough to be both cozy and easy to move around. There was a black leather couch, a glass coffee table, a flat screen TV on the wall to the right as Sean entered, two narrow bookcases filled with books between two floor to ceiling windows on the far right of the room, a dining table behind the couch and a small shelf towards the wall to Sean’s left. A tree of glass stood on the shelf – each see-through leaf a different color. Next to it was a statuette of a naked man standing on a shell and clutching his chest and the back of his head while looking down at the ground in something that seemed like submission to Sean. He was colorless, and faceless.  
Sean walked over to the shelf after taking his shoes off, and touched an orange leaf on the glass tree. “It’s really pretty,” he said softly.  
“Yeah. I like pretty things,” Mr. Fishbach answered, and Sean looked up at him and met his dark gaze. His cheeks went red, even though nothing about the comment necessarily was pointed at himself.  
“You can take a seat by the table,” Mr. Fishbach said, nodding towards the dining table. “Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?”  
“No thank you,” Sean answered. He went to the table, sat on a chair and put his backpack on the chair beside him. Then he changed his mind and put it on the floor. Maybe Mr. Fishbach wouldn’t like it being on the chair.  
The private session went on a lot like last time. Mr. Fishbach would patiently guide and explain him through the book, and Sean had to repeat his learnings. The difference was Sean’s mind. He wanted to focus on the studying, but as Mr. Fishbach’s arm innocently brushed his or Sean could feel the older man’s breath on his neck, his mind instantly jumped back to the teachers hands roaming his body, and filling him up. After thirty tense minute of this, Mark left Sean alone to answer a couple of questions written at the end of the chapter. Sean tried to focus on the questions in the book, but all his mind wanted the answers to was: were they going to fuck? Wasn’t Mr. Fishbach going to acknowledge it? Did Fishbach really just bring Sean to his home, so that Sean could study in private?  
Sean couldn’t answer the questions in the book. They had just read through the chapter, but Sean wasn’t thinking straight. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t focus.  
After another thirty minutes, Mr. Fishbach – who had been sitting on the couch reading a book – stood up and went over to Sean.  
“Times up. You’ve had more than enough time to go through the questions – now let me see.” He held a hand out, and Sean handed him his paper where his answers were scribbled down. He knew the teacher wouldn’t be impressed.  
Mr. Fishbach sat down at the other side of the table, and they both sat in silence while he read through the answers.  
Finally, Mr. Fishbach put the paper down. He looked up at Sean.  
“You’re not doing well, Sean,” he said bluntly.  
He might as well have punched his student in the stomach. Sean felt the air leave him, and he slumped down on his chair and looked down at his fiddling thumbs.  
“You know,” Mr. Fishbach started. “Sometimes we can try with all our might… And still not make it. The truth is that sometimes, we just can’t. Just like we are born with talents, we are born with flaws. It can seem as if you just can’t understand this subject, Sean.”  
Sean swallowed and frowned in surprise.  
He couldn’t? He never would? Was there no chance? Why? Why, when he understood every other subject?  
He didn’t want to fail this. He really didn’t.  
But if there was no point in even trying…  
“It’s OK, Sean.” Mr. Fishbach comforted, and Sean realized he must have looked utterly defeated. He quickly looked up at the professor and gave him a tight smile.  
“Yeah,” he whispered.  
Mr. Fishbach sighed and leaned his elbows on the table, folding his hands and leaning his chin on them. “Listen, Sean. I said I would help you get an A at the end of the year. I’m still going to get you there.”  
“How?”  
Mr. Fishbach smiled and stood up from the chair. He gestured for Sean to get up too, and he did.  
“Come here,” the professor said, holding out a hand. Sean hesitated for a long moment, but went forward and laid his own pale hand in Mr. Fishbach’s. Suddenly, he was pulled into the older man’s chest, and Mr. Fishbach’s fingers were gripping Sean’s chin, making Sean look at him. The teacher’s eyes were dark, and his breath heavier than before. “I’ll help you get there,” he said with a voice matching his eyes. “If you help me get there.”  
Sean whimpered as lips came crashing down on his, and hands he had been longing for roamed his body again. Mr. Fishbach’s hot breath mixed with his own as their mouths opened, and tongues came out to explore each other. Sean felt a large hand cup his clothed junk, and he began to kiss even more feverishly. He found his hands digging themselves under Mr. Fishbach’s T-shirt and stroking up his hard stomach and chest. He was shoved backwards through an open door, and suddenly he was on a bed. Mr. Fishbach pulled away and threw his shirt off before practically ripping off Sean’s sweater. He then came down on him again, kissing and licking his way to Sean’s pants before he ripped them off too, along with his boxers. Sean gasped and his arms went around himself. Mr. Fishbach just took a moment to stand back and look at him with his head cocked. Sean blushed and looked to the side. To the windows that were covered by beige curtains.  
He heard Mr. Fishbach groan, and he went even redder. It was the sound he himself used to make when he was looking at something he wanted to eat, real bad. He flinched when he suddenly felt Mr. Fishbach’s warm hand around his hard dick, and Sean looked down to see the teacher pumping it slowly. He groaned himself then, and began fucking up into Mr. Fishbach’s fist. Mr. Fishbach chuckled, and began going faster. Sean moaned, and clenched his hands pleasure. He threw his head back as Mr. Fishbach went even faster, and smiled slightly as his toes curled.  
It didn’t take long for Sean to come into Fishbach’s hand, and he breathed heavily as he came down from his high. The teacher climbed into bed, on top of Sean, and before Sean could get his bearings, Mr. Fishbach pushed a cum-covered finger into Sean’s ass. Sean closed his eyes shut with a mewl, and he could hear Mr. Fishbach laugh as he captured both of Sean’s wrists and held them above the student’s head.  
“I can’t wait to pound into you, pretty,” he growled, and shoved another finger into him.


	5. Risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex isn't always sexy. Sometimes it's akward and weird.

When Sean rang Felix’s doorbell later in the day, he was wearing a big, giddy smile. As soon as the door opened, Sean jumped forward and threw his arms around his best friend’s neck, sighing happily into his shoulder. Felix chuckled and pulled Sean inside the apartment.  
“The fuck’s going on with you?” the swede asked through his smile as he hugged Sean back. Sean pulled away and looked at his friend, practically beaming.  
“I’m happy,” he said. He let go of Felix and fell down on the couch that barely fitted into the tiny living room. “Or maybe the right word is…” He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at Felix with a grin. “Satisfied.”  
Felix smile faltered, and his brows furrowed. “Have you been with Mr. Fishbach all this time? Is that why you didn’t come to the other classes?” Sean nodded. “He made you skip classes?” Felix asked, eyes narrowing.  
“He didn’t make me!” Sean said quickly as he abruptly sat up in his seat. “I chose to skip them. I don’t need to come to every class. I’m already way ahead.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not like you. Are you gonna start skipping now, to bend over for Fishbach?”   
Sean was taken aback at Felix’s cold words, and he gave the other a hurtful frown. “So because I’m gay, you talk about me like I’m some slut ‘bending over’ for the teacher?” he said, his voice tighter than he wanted to admit. “While every time YOU fuck someone – anyone – you come to me to brag. Just because you’re the one fucking?”  
Sean knew he wouldn’t stay mad at Felix as soon as he saw the mistake dawn on his friend. Felix shut his eyes tightly and shook his head before opening them and showing Sean the regret in them.  
“I’m sorry, Sean, that’s not what I meant,” he apologized.   
Sean nodded and hugged his knees to his chest, looking down at his black socks. There was a tiny hole at the tip of his big toe. He had to throw them away. “Is it OK that I want to have sex with my teacher, Felix?”  
There was a long pause.  
“It’s your life,” Felix finally said.

Sean and Mr. Fishbach fucked three times a week - every time Sean had a class with him. Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Wednesdays and Thursdays was fine, because Mr. Fishbach’s class was Sean’s last for the days. But on Mondays he had to skip a class.  
“We have to stop the private sessions on Mondays,” Mr. Fishbach said on Wednesday, the third week of their ‘relationship’. They were in Mr. Fishbach’s car as the teacher was driving Sean back to the campus. “Mrs. Walker is already getting suspicious. You can’t miss more of her classes.”  
The next week, they only met two times.  
Sean was honestly a bit saddened at this. He looked forward to his meetings with Mr. Fishbach in an odd way. His body was tingling with so much excitement that he almost felt sick to his stomach, yet there was a lot of anxiety too. For some reason Sean still felt oddly small when with his professor. Like he was a peasant with a king or a dog with it’s master. He was terrified of doing mistakes and disappointing him, and ached to impress and please him.  
Mr. Fishbach didn’t act unkind towards him. He was gentle with Sean after they’d fucked, never rushed Sean out of the house, and in the car he would ask Sean questions about his family or hobbies or favorites. Sean was aware that he was too shy to be much of a conversationalist, and this made him feel even more awkward.  
Mr. Fishbach just seemed too perfect for him.  
Felix continued being Felix, pretty much. But after a few attempts where Sean started talking about his day with Mr. Fishbach, he quickly understood it was not something Felix wanted to talk about. The swede’s smile would turn into a tight line, and he would look away with disinterest in his eyes. Sean thought it was unfair really; thinking of all the times he’d listen to Felix talk about his earlier girlfriends or the single one-night-stand he’d had. It didn’t bother Sean too much though, and most of the time they happily played games or wandered around town buying milk shakes and chilling in the park on campus.   
There were a few times Felix brought Mr. Fishbach up, and then it was only to ask things like; “Is he treating you well?”, “He’s not forcing you into anything?”, “Do you feel OK with him?”  
Sean would assure him that everything was OK and that he felt safe, and Felix would nod and the conversation would be over. Sean wouldn’t mention how he often felt uneasy with his professor. Felix disliked their relationship enough already.  
On Friday, the fourth week of Sean’s relationship with Mr. Fishbach – and the first week of them only meeting twice – Sean was playing Monopoly with Cry in their dorm room. The funny thing about Cry was that he wasn’t often present, but when he was, he was pretty much down to do anything Sean suggested. Sean was currently trying to decide if he wanted to buy a property or not, and Cry was working on a blunt he had been rolling when it wasn’t his turn. Before Sean could make up his mind, Cry was done, and went and sat on the windowsill, pushing the window open.  
“It doesn’t really have much value, but it can pay off if I get both properties,” Sean thought out loud.  
“If I don’t buy that other property first,” Cry said while lighting the blunt. He didn’t seem to mind Sean taking forever to decide, but then again, he didn’t seem to mind much about anything.  
“None of us will gain much from that,” Sean grumbled. He looked over at Cry taking his first drag from the blunt, and Cry raised his brows at him. “I’m buying it.”  
Cry nodded and blew the smoke out the window, into the fresh evening air. He smiled lazily and rested his head on the wall behind. Sean’s eyes rested on the smoke drifting from the ember, elegantly like paint in water. Then his phone beeped.  
“You know; one day, some years ago, there was a tiger in the back yard of my mom’s house,” Cry babbled as Sean reached for his phone lying on his neatly made bed. “I’m not sure whether I actually saw it there or just heard it. I don’t remember. There was definitively a tiger there once though.” Sean had gotten a message from an unknown number. As soon as he read it though, he understood who it was.  
‘Two times a week is not enough. Go to the parking lot, I’ll pick you up.’  
Sean’s stomach did a flip, and he couldn’t help a smile picking on the corner of his lips. Mr. Fishbach really wanted to see him. He really wanted him.  
Feeling like this was completely new to Sean. He felt – shit – he felt sexy. For the first time, he felt like he had some kind of control over this man. The feeling wasn’t strong, and was soon washed away as he realized he had to make an excuse as why he had to leave in the middle of their game.  
He thought about it for a moment, trying to think of something legit for why he would suddenly need to get out when he’d told Cry he had no plans for the evening. In the end, he settled on saying that his grandma was dying.  
“Hey, Cry.” Cry looked over at him, smoke trailing from his lips and drifting next to his green-blue eyes. “I gotta go.”  
Before Sean could come with his brilliant foolproof lie, Cry said; “Cool, see you later man,” and took another drag of the blunt.  
Well, that was easy.   
Sean almost skipped his way to the parking lot, excitement fluttering it’s wings in his tummy. As he stood and waited in the yellow light from the evening summer sun, he felt compelled to message Felix, sharing his glee over this spontaneous meet up. He didn’t though. Felix would probably not like it.  
After a couple of minutes had gone by, the excitement slowly turned into the usual apprehension. Sean wanted this, he really did, but something about the teacher gave him unexpected social anxiety. Still, the thought of arms gripping his hips as he was being filled up repeated in his mind, and it was worth it.  
A car he recognized came rolling up and he got in the passenger seat.  
“Hello, Sean,” Mr. Fishbach greeted as he pulled out of the parking lot. The professor’s voice was unusually warm. “Had a good day?”  
“Yeah, thank you,” Sean answered. “You, sir?”  
“It’s about to get better,” Mr. Fishbach said, and damn if his seamless flirting didn’t manage to make Sean blush every time. A couple of minutes later, seemingly out of the blue, Mr. Fishbach asked; “Have you ever given a blowjob before, Sean?”  
If he’d had anything in his mouth at the moment, it would have burst out of Sean’s mouth. God, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Neither he nor Mr. Fishbach had actually done oral on each other yet.  
“Eh, no,” he answered. It was cool though. He kind of wanted to do it. He just didn’t know how it would taste, or how he would do at it. What if he couldn’t handle taking it deep? What if it tasted so bad, he couldn’t even have it in his mouth?  
‘No, you got this, Sean,’ he thought to himself. ‘You get comfortable on your knees, and you put that cock in your mouth!’  
“Well,” Mr. Fishbach drawled through a grin, and Sean looked down as his teacher zipped open his jeans with one hand, as his other hands stayed on the wheel. “I’m here to teach.”  
Oh.  
Not on his knees then.  
Alright.  
Ok.  
Yeah.  
Sure.  
Here we go.  
Mr. Fishbach had his half hard dick out, and Sean loosened his seatbelt for better access, swallowed hard and bent down while giving himself an internal pep talk.  
It did taste kind of bad. The cock on it’s own didn’t, but the pre-cum did. It was thick and salty with a taste he couldn’t quite describe. Is there something like a rich bad taste?  
He started a little too fast; just gaping over it and trying to get as much in his mouth as possible. This backfired though, because the pre-cum hit all of his taste buds at once, and he gagged as he pulled back. Mr. Fishbach chuckled, and Sean blushed deeply. A hand combed through Sean’s hair before it settled on his neck, and Sean took it as a sign to proceed. This time, he went in more cautiously. He gave a careful lick to the head, licking off the pre-cum there. That was better. He continued licking until there was less pre-cum and he’d gotten more used to the taste, and then he put the head into his mouth and sucked at it while he moved his tongue in swirls around it. Mr. Fishbach groaned, and Sean giddily glided three quarters of the cock into his mouth. Maybe he could finally do good at something in Mr. Fishbach’s lessons.


	6. I planned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're drunk, you don't see even the obvious signs.

When they were at Mr. Fishbach’s house, Sean sat down on the couch – the taste of Mr. Fishbach’s cum still on his tongue. He wondered what they would be doing now. Did the professor still want to fuck him when he’d already come?  
The professor disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. Then came back with two elegant wine glasses in crystal. He set them on the coffee table, and went over to the commode with the tree and man to retrieve a nice looking wine bottle. He filled both glasses half the way, and sat down with Sean with and arm thrown over the younger ones shoulder.  
“Do you drink wine, Sean?” he asked, already busy with kissing at Sean’s neck before Sean could reply.  
“Yes.” It wasn’t what he usually drank, but it was alright. He usually didn’t drink much at all. He’d had two bad experiences with it already, where he got so shit-face drunk that Felix had to pry him away from bad situations and home to the bed.  
You’re gonna be the death of me, Sean,” Felix had grumbled as he pulled Sean’s shirt over his lolling head.  
Sean was a stupid drunk. He reached forward and took a sip of the red wine. Mr. Fishbach seemed pleased. The wine was heavy and rich. Sean felt like he could taste it all the way to his stomach.  
“What kind of music do you like, Sean?” his professor asked.  
“Everything from Hard metal to pop music, I guess.” Sean huffed a nervous laugh. He didn’t think Mr. Fishbach liked the same music as him. He seemed like the type to either like classical music, or music from the good old days.  
Mr. Fishbach chuckled. “I’ll try to find something we both like, OK? Something that fits the mood.”  
After putting on some music, Mr. Fishbach actually ended up just talking with Sean for the next hours. They didn’t really talk about themselves, but everything else. The universe, aliens, religion, politics, conspiracies, and on they went. In the beginning, Sean only agreed to everything the professor said, and tried to give as neutral opinions as possible. But after a while – and three glasses – he was opening up about his every thought on the topics that came up. Mr. Fishbach seemed so interested in everything he had to say, and even laughed when Sean tried to crack jokes. Sean could feel his cheeks getting warmer with the alcohol, and he enjoyed himself more the more he drank. When he was done with his fifth glass, he was constantly giggling and was practically sitting in Mr. Fishbach’s lap. He was kissing the teachers face, and rubbed his wide shoulders through his shirt.  
“It’s so weird that I’m here right now,” he said giddily, with a bright smile on his face and pink cheeks. “I mean, not here right now. Not this evening. A little bit this evening, because I never expected you to come pick me up tonight. But I mean that I’m with you in general. How did this happen?”  
Mr. Fishbach smiled at Sean’s very drawling voice. “I planned it,” he answered.  
“What?” Sean giggled. “Were you planning on seducing me all along, Mr. Fishbach?”  
“Mark.”  
“Huh?”  
“Mark.”  
Sean leaned his head back, and looked into dark brown eyes. If Sean were more used to being drunk, he would recognize that his vision was blurry, but in his mind he was seeing as clear as ever. And he saw fondness. Deep care. Maybe even love.  
Probably love.  
Definitively love.  
Mr. Fishbach loved him.  
“Mark,” Sean mumbled to himself.  
Mark loved him.  
Mark brought a hand up to Sean’s face, and softly ran two fingers over his pink cheek. He looked deep into Sean’s eyes, the way no one had ever looked at him. They were having a moment. A beautiful moment. A fairytale dream come true, with looks that promised a future filled with lo-  
“Sean,” Mark said, and pulled Sean from his thoughts. “I want to fuck you unprepared tonight.”  
Mark made Sean down one more glass of wine before they went to the bedroom, and Sean happily obliged while he started talking about everything and nothing again. He didn’t really think more about what he had agreed to. Thinking it was more dirty talk than anything else.  
It wasn’t just dirty talk.  
Even drunk, it hurt like hell.

Sean woke up to his phone ringing. He sighed happily from the heavy sleep, and nuzzled his face into the hard warmth that was Marks chest. His right arm was thrown over Marks chest, and rested in the crook of his neck. His other arm was nestled between their bodies. He wished he could lose that arm, so that he could press himself even closer to Marks warmth.  
This was the first time he’d stayed the night.  
The person calling him stopped eventually, and Sean fell asleep again with his leg thrown over Marks, and Marks strong arms wrapped around him.  
When he woke again, cold sunlight was peeping at him through the blinds. The bed bedside him was empty, and he could hear Mark using the kitchen. Sean sat up – wincing at the pain in his butt. He didn’t feel much of a hangover luckily. Just slightly nauseous and very thirsty.  
He tried to get up from the bed, but the sting of pain brought tears to his eyes. He fell back down with a groan.  
“Mark!” he called. He’d already gotten used to calling the teacher by his first name, after moaning it several times the last night.  
He felt extremely uncomfortable now. For some reason, thinking of last night made him emotional. He didn’t know sex was supposed to hurt like that. Why did Mark want to do it like that to him? Had Felix ever done it to his girlfriends? Was that what rough sex was?  
It didn’t feel very pleasurable. Exciting and arousing maybe, but not very good in the end.  
“Good morning, Sean.” Mark had entered the room in nothing but boxers. Sean’s eyes lit up as he saw the trey Mark was holding. He saw water, coffee, a steaming hot omelet, some pieces of bacon and even two small chocolate bars.  
“Wow,” he muttered as Mark sat the tray on the bedside table. Mark hummed and kissed Sean sweetly on the lips. Sweet quickly became hungry as Mark climbed on top of him while dragging his hands along Sean’s upper body and kissing him deeply. His tongue tasted of peppermint, and Sean guessed he’d just brushed his teeth. After pretty much devouring Sean’s lips and tongue, Mark rolled over and sat himself beside his student on the bed. He used a laptop connected to the TV on the wall in front of them, to turn on Netflix.  
“Any preferences?” He asked while scrolling up and down the site.  
“Ever seen Arrested Development?” Sean asked. Mark hadn’t, and found the first episode for them to watch.  
“Go ahead and eat,” he said to Sean with a small smile. Sean happily started digging into the breakfast. He couldn’t believe he was here, in his professors house, eating breakfast and watching TV naked in bed. It all made him forget the pain in his backside, even though the coffee had too much sugar and milk in it for his taste.  
As he was done eating the omelet and bacon, he snuggled into Marks side while munching on the chocolate bar. Mark put and arm around him, and a butterfly of excitement fluttered it’s wings in Sean’s tummy.  
“Thank you so much for the breakfast, mark. I can’t remember the last time I had breakfast in bed.”  
“Anything for you, sugar.”  
Sean could die happy right then.

It was Felix who had called him in the morning. Sean called him back once Mark had dropped him off at campus.  
“What’s up?” he asked as Felix picked up.  
“Hey, dude. Where the fuck are you? I thought you were just being a lazy ass in bed, so I came to pick you up, and you weren’t there.”  
Sean hesitated for a moment. He was walking over the parking lot with his phone against his ear, and his other hand nestled in the warmth of his sweaters pocket. It was beginning to get chilly outside.  
He didn’t want to lie to Felix, but his friend always seemed to go sour if he mentioned Mark. How would he react to him sleeping at the professor’s house?  
“I stayed at Marks place,” he answered after a moment. It got quite for a moment.  
“You call him Mark now?” Felix asked with a sharp tone. He huffed out a laugh. “And I who though your kink evolved around calling him professor,” he joked, but he didn’t sound like he found it funny. Before Sean could say anything, Felix continued; “Whatever. You want to come over? Since you weren’t there, I had to do with Cry.”  
“Yoyo, bud,” Sean heard from the background.  
“You got food over there?” Sean asked.  
“I got noodles.”  
“Alright, I’m taking a bus.”  
Sean glanced around him as he hung up. He tried to walk as normally as possible, but after last night, it wasn’t an easy feat. He would have to suck it up around Felix, because if Felix saw that Sean was in any type of pain after being with Mark, he would probably throw a mom-tantrum.


	7. Go shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens in this chapter, everything happens in this chapter.

Sean and Mark continued meeting in the weekends for the next weeks, and as it got colder outside, it got warmer between them. It wasn’t really a romantic relationship, as they mostly stayed inside and fucked rather than go out on dates, but Sean was happy none the less. He was getting less awkward, and began feeling more at home in Mark’s house and in his arms. He talked more, dared more and was more himself by every passing day with his lover. Sitting in Marks class, he now felt a weird smugness about knowing that he knew the teacher like no other student there did. They didn’t know how his cock felt in their hands, or how his moans of pleasure sounded. They hadn’t seen him break that stoic, professional façade.  
Sean did. He had a secret. It made it all even more sexier.  
When November came, and Sean finally had to give into the cold and put on every layer of clothing he had, he took a long look in the mirror.  
He looked like he was ready for being shot out into space with his big quilted jacket, boots and wool scarf. He couldn’t even wear his skinny jeans, but wore sweatpants so that there was room for the wool leggings underneath.  
This was not sexy.  
Later, when meeting Felix for their first class for that day – which happened to be their last class of their day, and the one with Mark – his first words to him were; “Wanna go shopping today?”  
Felix raised a brow curiously as the seats around them was being filled up by entering students.  
“Found your new passion?” he asked with a straight face.  
Felix hadn’t been quite the same since Sean and Mark started meeting on the weekends. He was still Sean’s best friend, but there was always something a little off. Also, he started hanging more with Cry and his group of friends, so when Sean was free, Felix wasn’t.  
Sean didn’t blame him. He couldn’t expect Felix to sit at home and wait for Sean to be available. He missed him a little sometimes though. Maybe he had to start giving a little more effort to keep Felix around. Though, he couldn’t even imagine Felix ever not being his friend, even if they maybe were having a bit of a fallout at the moment.  
“No, not in the slightest,” Sean said sheepishly, and combed his fingers through his brown hair. He glanced over at Mark, who wasn’t looking at him at the moment. When he looked back at Felix, the swedes eyes locked with his own. “But you have a passion for it,” he said with a crooked smile.  
He saw Felix glance down at that smile, and then up at his eyes again. For a weird moment, it didn’t seem like he was going to answer. He just looked at Sean with almost a puzzled look.  
Then; “It’s not a passion, it’s a natural talent which I only use for my benefit when needed,” he said with a grin.  
Sean chuckled. “Either way, I’m gonna need that eye of yours. I have to find some good winter clothes, that doesn’t make me look like a discolored marshmallow.”  
“Mmm, I can do that, baby,” Felix said with an over the top sleazy voice. “Just let me slip into the dressing room when you’re naked, and I will-“  
“Kjellberg!”  
They both nearly jumped in their seats as Mark barked at them. It wasn’t before now that they noticed that everyone was seated, and they were the only ones still talking.  
“Sorry, Mr. Fishbach,” Felix called out to him, his voice strained with suppressed laughter. Sean snorted, and looked down at the table in front of him, his cheeks red on each side of his grin. Mark gave them a warning glare before he kept talking.  
“You’re supposed to see me with the clothes on, dumbass,” Sean whispered to Felix. “I already know I look good naked.”  
Felix seemed a little surprised. For once, he wasn’t used to Sean talking in class – especially right after being yelled at. Secondly, even jokingly, Sean had never used to show this kind of confidence in his naked body. But again, Felix seemed to be pleasantly surprised.  
He put his hands over his mouth as he breathed out a laugh. “Then what’s the problem?” he said, leaning in closer so that Sean would hear his whisper. “Face the winter in your birthday suit.”  
Sean leaned in with him, and as he got so close he could smell Felix’s shampoo, he suddenly got flashbacks to the times he used to pleasure himself while thinking of this man.  
“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”  
“SEAN!”   
They quickly pulled apart – both wearing the same shit-eating grins. As Sean saw Mark’s stern glare, he tried to make his face serious, but failed, and had to settle with pressing his lips together in a tights, shaking line.  
“I’m so sorry, professor,” he said, his voice three octaves lighter than usual, and he heard Felix break into a fit of giggles beside him. “It won’t happen again.”  
“No it won’t,” Mark said, unamused. “Kjellberg,” he pointed to the seats on the far left of the room. “Go find a seat over there.”  
Felix did as he was told, after a quick wink in Sean’s direction. The rest of the class went by in peace, and afterwards, they both met up in the middle of the room as the other students were on their way out.  
“So, you’re gonna help me?” Sean asked hopefully.  
“Sure,” Felix said with a smile. He held his arm out in a mock of manner, and Sean linked it with his own. It was nice being like this again. No one made him laugh like Felix did.  
As they went to the door, Sean turned and looked over at the professor. Their eyes met.  
‘Not today,’ he mouthed with a shake of his head, as today was one of the days they usually met up after school. He turned away and walked on without waiting to see the reaction.

“Wool is expensive! I don’t get it. There’s millions of sheep in the world that grow it like the ground grows grass, and they act like it’s gold.”  
Sean was at the moment carrying a bag of new clothes and walking side by side with Felix through the malls parking lot. Between the bantering and eating break, Sean had learned a great deal from Felix. Like; it’s not about putting on as many tick layers as possible, but rather find thin layers of really warm clothing. Like wool, or like two of Sean’s new sweaters: Alpaca. They were thin and fit him smugly, while still keeping him cozy. His old, ugly jacket had been switched with a dark grey coat that reached him barely over his thighs. It showed his slim waist very well, as Felix had pointed out to him. Sean was just hoping he would never have to hear another “very nice” again. Then again, he couldn’t drink whiskey with the guy ever again if so.  
Felix had also found him pair of jeans that had room for tights underneath, but still looked good.  
“We should go another round this summer,” he had said after Sean had paid for the jeans. “I would find you the nicest jeans there is, with so many rips.”  
“Rips?”  
“So many motherfucking rips, Jack. It would be more rip than pants.”  
“Are you even doing English right now?”  
“Shut the rip up.”  
Now, they’d reached Felix car, and gotten in. Sean happily balanced the bag on his lap, while Felix threw another bag into the back seats. Sean couldn’t wait to start wearing this. It was weird that it came so sudden now – the need to look good. He’d never bothered with it before.  
“Thanks for helping me out, Felix,” Sean said as Felix started the car.  
Felix smiled, and laid a gloved hand on Sean’s leg, right above his knee. “It was my pleasure,” he said, and squeezed before his hand went to the wheel, and he started to back out of the parking space. “It really was a lot of fun actually. I feel like we haven’t been hanging out so much lately. I’ve been planning to have some friends over for a gaming session the whole weekend. Maybe watch some horror movies too. You wanna join? Cry’s gonna be there.”  
“Yeah. I’d love to.”  
Felix dropped him off at campus, and Sean walked back in the darkness with the two bags in his hands. He was in the building – on his way to his dorm – when a dark figure suddenly seemed to pop out of nowhere, and gained on him before he could do more than freeze in surprise. A warm hand laid itself tightly over his mouth, an arm went around his arms and waist, and suddenly he was pulled into a nearby room. The door behind him was shut, and he saw nothing but darkness.  
The bags of clothes fell to the floor.


	8. He'd already planned it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one does anything without hidden intentions.

Sean was pushed up against a wall, and he flinched as his back hit it. Strong hands gripped his wrists and pinned them over his head, and a knee was pushed in between his legs. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would beat right out of his chest. But as the person breathed into his face, the smell of it was familiar.  
“You think it’s funny, disrespecting me in class, Mcloughlin?”  
Marks voice was dangerous, and with the promise of pain. Sean didn’t answer him – to busy catching his breath after the shock.  
“Just so we’re clear,” Mark continued. “Just because I fuck you, doesn’t mean you can start disobeying me as a teacher. You obey me in class…” Mark knee pressed harder into Sean’s crotch, and Sean moaned at the feeling. “As you obey me in bed.” Marks nails were digging into Sean’s wrists as the professor leaned forward to kiss and bite at Sean’s lips until they were swollen. His leg kept pressing against Sean between his legs, and it was an intense mixture of pain and pleasure.  
Then Mark pulled away, and suddenly his hand was pressing against Sean’s throat. Not hard enough to cut the air entirely off, but hard enough to make Sean wheeze for breath. Mark came close again, until his lips were with Sean’s ear.  
“Every Wednesday you are mine. Don’t ditch me for him again.”  
Sean was released, and as he leaned against the wall and gasped for air, the room was abruptly filled with a dull light as Mark opened the door, and just as abruptly plunged into darkness again as he left and closed it behind him.  
Sean stayed behind for moment, massaging his throat and breathing heavily. After the first wave of confusion and shock had settled, he noticed that he was rock hard.

Sean was walking down the halls of the school, towards his next class when Felix jogged up beside him.  
“Rocking the new shirt,” he said pleased, and looked Sean up and down. The shirt was light grey with a deep neckline that showed off the edges of his collarbone, and he’d rolled the arms up to his elbows. He didn’t wear the pants he found with Felix, but a par of skin tight black denims, with holes at the knees and just above, at his thighs. Felix eyes rested a moment longer on them, and a moment longer at the visible part of his chest. He snorted and looked ahead as they walked. “You’re out to impress someone?” He then shook his head and mumbled softly to himself: “What a stupid question.”  
Sean grinned. “I’m wearing ripped pants! Aren’t you proud of me, daddy?”  
“Sure, sure.”  
As they entered Mark’s classroom, Sean didn’t even bother looking over at the professor. He went to take a seat at the back of the class, and Felix sat himself next to him.  
Sean glanced up, and smirked. There had been several seconds where Sean’s ass would be perfectly viewable from Mark’s point of view as Sean walked to his seat, and the teacher was still looking.  
Just a couple of minutes into class, Sean fished his cell from his pocket, and went online, browsing through memes and whatnot. He hadn’t been doing it for long when Mark barked at him from the front.  
Sean glanced up through his eyelashes, before looking at the phone again. “What?”  
“I should not have to tell you, Mcloughlin! Put the phone away!”  
Sean lowered the phone, just beneath the desk so that the teacher couldn’t see it, but he didn’t take his eyes off it. Even though, he barely paid attention to what was on the screen. He had to keep his lips from trembling, as he knew that every student in the room was looking at him right now, wondering what the hell was going on with the quiet, obedient kid.  
“You’re still looking at it!” Mark said sharply, and Sean could hear his patience running very thin.  
“Prove it,” Sean said emotionless, still looking at his phone. He could practically hear Felix’s mouth drop open beside him.  
There was a pause. All was quite. Probably for a few second, but it felt like an eternity. He knew all eyes were on him. He just wondered what kind of expression Mark was wearing right now.  
He glanced up at him. It was hard reading his face. He seemed to be thinking, while looking intently right at him. His lips were slightly parted, and eyes narrowed. But he didn’t look exactly mad.  
“Alright,” he said. “Do as you want. But know that there will be consequences to your choice of action.”  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment in a silent challenge. Then, Sean’s eyes went back to his phone. It was quite for another second before Mark continued the class.

When class ended, Sean hadn’t looked up from the phone even once. He still wasn’t.  
“I don’t know what you’re planning on, but what the fuck man?” Felix muttered to him before he went after the other students. Only when they were all gone, did Sean put his phone back in his pocket. He looked up, and Mark was looking up at him.  
As Sean was in the back of the class, they were several meters apart, and Sean was higher up – looking down at Mark.  
“Come down here,” Mark said softly, but Sean could hear the warning in his voice. He just sighed and leaned more comfortably back on his seat.  
“Why?” he asked.  
Mark laughed through his teeth. “Get. The fuck. Down. Here!”  
Sean leaned forward, and grinned at him. “No.”  
“Don’t make me come up there.”  
“What’ll you do if I make you?”  
“Exactly the same as what I’ll do if you come down here, only harder.”  
Sean smiled at him. “Good.”  
Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but Sean swore he could see Mark’s eyes get darker the second he said it. Then, Mark was walking up to him. Step by step. Sean could practically hear the theme from Jaws in his head. The closer Mark got, the higher he got. Until he was standing right in front of where Sean was sitting, looming over the younger man.  
The professor chuckled darkly as Sean looked up at him with innocent eyes. “That’s funny,” he said. Then his hand was tangled in Sean’s brown hair, and the Irishman felt himself being dragged away from his seat. His face was slammed into the desk Felix had been sitting at, and the world spun. As his cheek was pressed against the wood, he felt Mark part his legs with his knee. The professor’s hands were all over his body, and everywhere they went, they were punishing him. Nails scraped over his back and stomach. Then his pants and boxers were pulled down, and he gasped as he felt Marks hand come down on one of his ass-cheeks, hard. Mark slapped him once again before dragging Sean’s shirt away to expose his shoulder, and leaned down to bite it. He gave another hard slap, and Sean flinched and gasped at the pain. The slapping continued until both of his cheeks were burning. Then he felt something tick and warm pushing against his asshole, and his stomach tightened with anticipation and arousal. With one hard, sudden thrust, Mark slammed into him.  
He then froze in surprise.  
Sean may have had plans on making Mark go hard on him, but he was not gonna do it un-prepped again. Sean’s face went even redder while Mark came to the realization that Sean had prepared himself in the bathroom beforehand.  
Mark leaned down, his hand still pressing Sean’s face into the desk. Sean could hear Mark’s breath – uncontrolled and heavy. Mark pressed his face into Sean’s exposed neck, and he groaned deeply as he pushed himself as deep as he could inside the younger man. “You’re so fucking…” His voice was so dark and heavy with want that it sounded like a voice in slow motion.  
Without ever finding the right words, Mark righted himself, and continued slamming into him with a brute force that made Sean see stars as he drooled onto the desk.

That Friday afternoon, Sean was standing at the bus stop near campus, waiting for a bus that would bring him near Felix. Felix had picked up his computer last night, and it was waiting for him at Felix’s place. It had been a long time since he’d had a whole weekend to just relax and play games with friends, and he was pretty excited.  
It was snowing now. Beautiful snowflakes were drifting elegantly towards the ground, where they softly met the already thin sheet of cold snow. Sean were wearing his new coat and jeans, and a backpack on his shoulder with everything he needed to stay over at Felix’s for two nights.  
A car rolled up then. One he recognized.  
The passenger door was pushed open, and Mark looked out at him.  
“Join me,” he called.  
Sean hesitated, and looked around to see if anyone were watching. No one were, and he got into the car.  
“I… I forgot to tell you that I’m gonna be with Felix and some other friends today,” Sean said. He remembered how Mark didn’t like him ditching him for Felix, but Sean had said he would come. And even though punishment sex from Mark didn’t sound too bad, he didn’t want the man to actually feel like Sean preferred being with Felix over him. Mark was a very handsome man. If he felt like Sean didn’t make enough time for him, then maybe he would find someone else. Sean didn’t want him to find someone else. Not when this whole new part of their sex life had just opened up.  
Mark furrowed his brows. “Today?” he asked. “Can’t you go to him tomorrow?”  
“It’s a weekend-thing,” Sean said. “There’s gonna be a bunch of us playing games together the whole weekend.”  
“Can’t you play games on Saturday and Sunday, and play with me today?” Mark asked, and smiled smugly as he paid attention to the road ahead of him. Sean didn’t know where he was driving, but it was not towards Felix’s place.  
“I told him I would come.”  
“Princess, if he got a bunch of other friends there, will he really mind if you’re gone for one evening?” Mark glanced over at him.  
“He said it would be nice if I came. He’d already planned it out with his other friends, and told me-“  
“Already planned out?” Mark repeated. “So you weren’t originally part of the plan?”  
“… No. I guess.”  
“So inviting you was more of an afterthought.”  
“…”  
Sean hadn’t though of it like that. Why had Felix waited before telling him about it? If Sean hadn’t asked him to come shopping with him, would Felix still have told him about it? This was something they always did together. They were usually the ones planning it together.  
“Sean.” Mark laid his hand on top of Sean’s thigh, and stroked it with his thumb. “I have such a wonderful evening planned out for us. I can’t tell you , it’s a surprise, but I think you’re really gonna like it.”  
It wasn’t until now, Sean noticed they were driving deeper into the city, where all the stores, restaurants, cafes and bars were. Sean looked at Mark with wide eyes.  
“You’re taking me out?”  
Mark smiled warmly at him.  
He found a parking space, and before they could exit the car, he held his hand towards Sean.  
“Your phone please,” he said, but not demanding like he would in class. Sean hesitated, but fished his phone out of his pocket, and held it out.  
“Why?”  
Mark took the phone, laid it in the backseat, leaned in and kissed Sean softly on the lips.  
“Because this evening it’s gonna be all about me and you, without any distractions.”


	9. The best night of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very special chapter. For starters, it's double the lenght of the other chapters. Secondly, it takes up a theme maybe not everyone is comfortable with. You may think that means something dark like murder, rape etc, but those themes are actually pretty normal for me and my writing.  
> This chapter explores drugs, and not in a bad way. Though the writing makes it pretty obvious I have experience with it, I do not promote it to anyone. I'm not gonna pretend it's dangerous, cus I don't think it is, but it can be if you do not read alot about it and how to be safe before you take it.  
> For those who are very against it, I'm sorry for this chapter. I wrote about it because it is an important piece of the plot and the development of the relationship between Sean and Mark.

Mark actually took Sean out to dinner. They sat outside at a cozy restaurant with a glass roof over their heads, and warmth streaming from heating ovens. They were right by the sea, and could see the snowflakes melting into the salty ocean through the glass wall. They were the only ones sitting outside. Candles were lit all around, and Sean sat huddled in a blanket.  
It was a very romantic setting, but it just made it all that much weirder.  
Here he was. On a date with his much older professor that took his virginity and was fucking him while pushing his face into a desk just yesterday.  
What did this mean? We’re they actually dating now? Were they boyfriends? Did Sean want to be this man’s boyfriend? Some part of him wanted Mark a lot. Wanted him to rescue him and ride with him into the sunset where they could keep up fucking and waking up together for all eternity. Another part of him was admitting to the fact that Sean still did not know Mark very well, nor his real intentions.   
“See anything tempting?” that deep, smooth voice asked. Sean looked up from his menu, and yeah. He did see something tempting. Mark must have been home and changed, because he would never show up in class with a shirt that tight, and with such a low neckline. His chest didn’t have any hair on it really. Sean could appreciate that. Mark looked unusually good tonight. He smelled good, his hair looked great, his clothes fit him perfectly.  
Was this payback for the way Sean had dressed in his class?  
They were sitting on each their couch. Sean decided to get up and take a seat on the same couch as Mark, leaning into him.  
“I do,” he answered, looking at him. Then he looked back at the menu. “Wanna share a nacho-pizza?”  
It must have been the best pizza he’d ever tasted. The crust was so thick, with a crispy outside. There was so much melted cheese, it trailed between his lips and the piece every time he took a bite. The nachos was delicious and spicy. Crisp and soft. Warm and running.  
“I could die happy right now,” Sean practically moaned after swallowing down the last bite of his first piece.  
“Just wait until the night is over,” Mark said, laying and arm around his waist and pulling him close to kiss his neck. “You’re not even close to the peak yet.”  
Mark bought Sean an Oreo milkshake, and Sean happily slurped it down as they sat in comfortable silence, looking out at the ocean and the lights in the dark city. When they stood up to leave, Sean was a little overfed, but very satisfied.  
When they came home to Mark’s place, it was a little past eight. Mark went to get Sean a glass of water while Sean put on some music and laid down on the couch. He felt stuffed, happy and groggy, and he closed his eyes and stretched out his legs. He could have fallen asleep right then.  
“Thank you for dinner,” he said with a soft smile when he heard Mark enter the living room. The sound of a glass being set down on the table sounded.  
“Tired?” Mark asked from above him.  
“A little,” he answered softly. He opened his eyes to look at the man above him, and caught the want in the man’s eyes as Mark looked down at him. He noticed that his own shirt had slid up to show his hipbone. “You wanna move to the bed?”  
Mark shook his head. He bent down to lift Sean’s legs, before he sat down and laid them across his lap. “Why don’t we watch something on Youtube first?”  
They watched some random videos. Everything from React and news to Try not to laugh and Awesome people of the year. Sean didn’t find it very exciting, but it was nice just turning of his brain and lay for a little while.  
When Mark turned off the TV, Sean sat up, ready for the real fun to start in the bedroom. But Mark just laid a hand on his knee, and looked at him with a serious expression.  
“Do you trust me, Sean?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Sean answered without thinking. He didn’t know if he really did, but he wasn’t about to say that. After tonight, Mark seemed like a genuinely good person.  
“I really enjoy your company,” Mark said, and he took Sean’s hands in his own. Sean blushed at the affectionate action. “You’ve become very special to me. So special, that there are certain things I can’t help but want to experience with you. I’ve experienced making love to you, and broaden both our likes in the bed. I’ve experienced getting to know you intimately, and I’ve learned so much about you. Now there is one more thing I’d love to experience with you, Sean. And only you. Will you let me introduce you to this new experience, which is so important to me?”  
Sean’s mouth was open in surprise. He was special to Mark. He was important to him. How could he say no to anything after a speech like that? After all, Mark HAD showed him several new things, and none of them had proved to be dangerous or bad in any way, though a little painful sometimes.  
“Yes,” Sean said softly.  
Mark didn’t usually wear his heart on his sleeve, or show his emotions on his face. But now Sean could clearly see the happiness and excitement light up in the professors eyes. It was contagious, and Sean smiled at him.  
“That’s great,” Mark laughed. “You’re not gonna regret this one bit, Sean. I promise, it’s gonna be the best night of your life.”  
Sean wondered what could possibly be this great?  
Mark hurried into the kitchen, and came back with something held carefully in his hand. It looked like four pieces of paper, wrapped around their own tiny lump of sand, and twisted close. Two of them were a bit smaller than the other two. Mark laid them on the table, except one that he gave to Sean.  
“Be careful not to tear it,” Mark said, his voice filled with excitement.  
“What is it?” Sean asked.  
“It is MDMA. One of the least harmful drugs out there. Less harmful than alcohol. There has been just a few cases where people have died from it, and that was because they didn’t drink enough water, or that they drank too much. Or that it was mixed with something that wasn’t MDMA at all. I know all we need to know about it, I know exactly how to take care of us both, and make it a great ride, and I can without a doubt tell you that it is a hundred present safe.”  
Sean stared down at the lump in his hand.   
Mark was an adult. He’d clearly done this before. If he knew there was no harm in it, there was probably no harm in it.  
“What will it do to me?” Sean asked. His throat seemed very dry suddenly, and he took some sips from the water on the table.  
“Your body will get very warm. You’ll sweat, but you won’t really notice it. You’ll feel good all over, and everything you touch will feel good. You’ll feel happy and energized, and every problem you have will open itself up before you, and you will see the solution. You will feel whole inside, and there is no more hurt or fear in you. You will love yourself, and everyone you’ve ever met and everyone you’ll never meet. It’s indescribable, and mind-blowingly amazing.”  
Sean gave a little breath of a laugh. It did sound amazing, and possibly exaggerated.  
He looked up at Mark, who looked back at him with a crooked smile on his face. Sean could see he really wanted this.  
Fuck it. Fuck it!  
“I’m in,” he said, and he could feel his tummy flip as he said it.  
They both swallowed each their piece of MDMA with water, and put on some more Youtube while waiting for it to kick in. After just a few minutes, Sean could feel himself get sweaty with anticipation. Mark said it would take 30 to 60 minutes for it to kick in, and Sean only got more and more nervous as time went on. He almost felt nauseous, and he was restless and kept fidgeting with his hands or the hem of his shirt. He began feeling very odd. The urge to yawn never really seemed to go away, and he could feel his body get tense.  
He didn’t really feel good, and it couldn’t possibly just be nerves now, could it? He felt ill. He felt like it was killing him to sit still, but he couldn’t move.  
“Mark,” he said, the discomfort clear in his whining voice. “I don’t feel so good.”  
God, what if this was it? Mark said it would last around six hours. He couldn’t bear the though of feeling like this for six hours!  
“That’s not unusual, Baby,” Mark said. “It will get better.” His voice was like music to Sean. It was soft and soothing. It flowed over him like warm water, and nestles like a light in his heart. He wanted to hear more of that voice.  
Mark came closer then. He laid an arm around Sean, and Sean leaned into him. He felt so warm, and so good. Sean was barely aware of his own hand sneaking it’s way up to Marks hair, and softly beginning to knead his scalp. Mark sighed, and did the same to Sean.  
God, his hair felt lovely. It was soft, and it felt like each hair straw was hugging around his fingers.  
Sean wanted to tell Mark how wonderful his hair was!  
“I love feeling your hair,” he said. “It feels so good.”  
Mark laughed. His laugh was so open and honest, like a song being sung with his heart. “Yours too,” he said.  
And yeah. It felt good when Mark massaged his scalp too. It felt amazing. Mark felt amazing. Everything… Everything…  
And then it kicked in. Really kicked in. It was like and explosion of pleasure in his head, lighting him up from the inside, and running through his whole body in a massive wave of happiness and warmth. Everything was so unbelievably perfect. His body felt perfect. The air all around him felt perfect. His thoughts were just perfect. Mark was perfect.  
Sean laughed. Mark laughed with him. It had kicked in for him too. Sean could see it on him, feel it on him. He was glowing, glowing, glowing. He was vibrant. His smile was unending, and his hands were beautiful on Sean’s skin. Sean wanted them everywhere. Sean wanted all of him.  
“This is crazy,” Sean breathed through his big, big smile. “This is crazy, this is so crazy.”  
He was seeing so clearly too. Every light in the room was a star. Every corner of darkness was a calm presence of stillness. He was seeing Mark more clearly than ever – strong, hard, dark, beautiful.  
“You’re beautiful,” Sean said.  
“You are beautiful.”  
They kissed then. They could have kissed all night. None of them would ever grow tired of it. They couldn’t possibly grow tired of something that felt so amazing. There was a lot of tongue involved. Probably more than was normal, but Mark’s tongue tasted and felt amazing. Everything it touched in Sean’s mouth, made his whole mouth feel like his damn dick did when he was coming. When they parted, they were gasping for breath, and breathing felt so good. The couch under them felt so good. The clothes they wore felt so good. But they had to get out of them.  
As soon as Sean started pulling his of, Mark was pulling of his own. All the while, they were talking and talking and talking. Talking was fantastic. Was anything really as amazing as a good conversation?  
“You have an amazing body.”  
“I feel so good. Do you feel good?”  
“Sex is gonna be amazing.”  
When they we’re undressed, Sean threw himself over Mark. Kissing him, staring deeply into his eyes, as Mark kissed and stared back.  
“I bet the bed feels so fucking good right now,” Sean said while holding tightly onto Mark’s naked body.  
“Oh yeah, let’s go to the bed,” Mark said with his delicious voice. “But first,” he held up a finger. Sean looked at him intently, and waited for what he had to say with the outmost attention and patience. Nothing mattered more than making this wonderful person feel heard and understood. Sean didn’t want to miss a single word coming out of his mouth. “You have to drink some water. Remember to take some sips now and then, it’s important.”  
Sean gave a sly grin, and kissed Mark long on the lips. He cared about him. He watched out for him. It didn’t matter what their relationship was all other days. Right now, it was good. “Anything for you,” Sean said as he pulled away, and the smile Mark sent him gave him another wave of pleasure.  
Sean took a sip of the water, and holy God. Water… It was life washing over his tongue, down his throat. It was ice cold, and it mixed with the heat inside him, and he rolled his eyes back at the feeling. “Water is so good!” he said with glee, and Mark drank some too and agreed wholeheartedly.  
“There are a lot of things that are going to feel really good tonight, Sean,” Mark said. “Come with me to the kitchen. I don’t want to be without you for a second.”  
They walked to the kitchen, intertwined with each other. Sean was walking first, while Mark had his arms around the younger man. It didn’t make the walking easier, but neither of them minded.  
In the kitchen, Mark kissed Sean on the lips, took a glass out from the cupboard, kissed Sean on the lips again and filled the glass with ice-cubes from the fridge. It wasn’t until now, that Sean suddenly noticed that he was ice cold, and shaking.  
“Mark,” he said in a strained voice, as the cold was unbearable. “I’m freezing. Can we go to the bed?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Mark said, and ushered Sean into the bedroom, with the glass of ice in his hand. Once there, Sean hurried underneath the covers. It did help a little, but he was still shivering.  
“It can happen to you at the come-up,” Mark said, sitting on the side of the bed and stroking his fingers through Sean’s hair. “It will go away, and you will feel that perfect temperature again. Actually, I got something that will help.”  
Mark went to his closet, and Sean missed his touch. “I feel great though,” Sean said, eager to always keep up conversation. There was so much he wanted to say. “It’s just that my body’s so cold. Why did you want the ice cubes?”  
Mark came back, and went to the feet of the bed. Sean felt the cover being lifted away, and something warm was pulled onto his feet. Sean sat up, and grinned down at Mark as the professor finished dressing him in thick wool socks.  
“You’re so nice to me,” Sean said. Mark smiled up at him at came under the covers with him. It was very lovely. Mark was so very, very warm, and Sean felt like he was melting in the most perfect way. Now Mark was his cover, and Sean stopped shivering. Weirdly enough, his jaw was still tense, and he was clenching his teeth together. Marks lips on his own stopped that. Sean got lost in it. The warmth. It filled him with euphoria. His mind was spinning, spinning, spinning. Everything was pleasure. Dark spots were dancing before his eyes, and Sean rolled them.  
Mark pulled away, so that they could look into each other’s eyes. Sean could see Mark’s heart in the depths of brown. Every lovely emotion was swirling around in them. Sean could see in Mark eyes, the exact feelings he was experiencing himself. Sean knew he could say everything and anything to this man, and those eyes would never turn judging.  
“I’m so blessed to have you here,” Mark said. Sean listened. “You’re a special kind of beautiful. You’re one of a kind. I feel lucky to own you like this. Like you’re mine, and I want you to always be mine like this. Under me, and perfect.”  
It was odd. Sean listened to what Mark said, and soaked in every word. Not for a second did he blush or feel embarrassed. He didn’t feel like he didn’t deserve those words, or that Mark didn’t mean them. He didn’t analyze them. He just soaked them in, and owned them. Every word was meant for him, and he cherished each one.  
“I’m yours,” Sean answered. His mind was in perfect sync with his mouth, and he could say nothing wrong. “I’ve never been anyone else’s. You’re the first one to have me. I’m happy you’re the first I get to experience this all with. I feel very lucky and loved…” Sean grinned. “And naughty.”  
Mark grinned back. “You are very naughty,” he said. “You’re always so ready and open for me, like my own very perfect, very expensive whore.”  
They started making out again. Sloppy, wet and warm. They were talking dirty to each other. And when Mark’s first finger penetrated him, the feeling of it rushed through Sean’s whole body.  
It must have been the best night of Sean’s entire life. They had a lot of sex. They tried to glide ice cubes against their hot skin, and the contrasts felt amazing. They had more sex in the bed. They went to the bathroom and took a shower, and the water felt like silk running over their bodies. They had sex in the shower. They laid on the bathroom floor, feeling the calming warmth from the heating on the floor. They had sex on the bathroom floor. They went to the kitchen, and tried tasting different fruits that tasted like it had never done before. They had sex on the kitchen counter. They sat on the couch in the living room and talked and talked, and every topic was exciting and fun. They had sex on the couch. They went outside, and the fresh air and grass against Sean’s bare feet felt like heaven. They had sex on the grass. And when they came down from their high, and their bodies was exhausted, they fucked in the bed until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you plan on doing drugs, do your homework. Read on how to do it safe, and know which drugs are very harmful, and which are not. Never accept anything from strangers, or people you don't trust with your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love every comment I get! :-)


End file.
